Alohamora
by TheSummerNightingale
Summary: Unlock drabbles that pertain to anything and anyone in the Harry Potter universe.
1. Sirius Black: Leaving

Sirius Black is leaving.

His bags are in a heap by the door and he's cleaned out every important item he owns except for the muggle posters and Gryffindor banners sticking on his wall to remind future Blacks that they can do whatever they want to the family tapestry, they can kick him out, but he was _here_ and this is his legacy.

He picks up his bags and leaves his room. The house is quiet. He doesn't say goodbye to anyone.

Sirius opens the front door and slams it shut behind him. And not once does he look back.


	2. Ron Weasley: Too Late

Ron's a fool.

He should have known not to lose it like that, not to leave Harry and Hermione when they've lost so much, not to let his temper and the Horcrux get the better of him, but he did and he's gone and there's a bunch of Snatchers around him and he has to stay calm or they'll take him away and he'll never be able to reach his friends again.

But the Snatchers keep him for two entire days until he can finally Apparate back to the forest he left. By then, they're gone.

And he's too late.


	3. Drarry: Only You

One step out of line, and that'll be the end of these hot, passionate meetings, these stolen moments of blond and black, green and grey. One step out of line and there won't be any more sinful flashes of Gryffindor passion and Slytherin secrets to hide.

But Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have never been sticklers for rules. Nevertheless-

"We should stop," Harry pants between their fervent kisses. "They'll find us - Hermione, she saw us leave -"

"Screw Granger. I only want-"

The desperate, war-ridden sixth-year boys exhale at the same time: "You."

(But it's not really that simple.)

* * *

_Written for January Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt: Write about Michal's NOTP._


	4. Scorily: Beautiful

_A Valentine's drabble for Michal, who never fails to make me smile with her energy and creativity :) I know I'm a bit late, but Happy Valentine's Day!_

* * *

Lily Luna Potter is in a dress and her hair is done and her nails are filed to perfection, but she doesn't feel _beautiful_.

She stands in the Great Hall among her girl friends, but she doesn't feel pretty at all; on the contrary, she feels very exposed, as if she hasn't quite dressed up nicely enough, as if her efforts to be girlish for the Hogwarts Winter Ball are all in vain.

In addition, Lily feels very exposed, as if someone is watching her as she dances with her cousins.

At the end of the night, Lily just happens be turning when, out of the corner of her eye, she sees a boy with platinum blond hair staring at her. She makes eye contact with him, and something unfamiliar and warm floods into her heart.

She turns away and a smile creeps onto her face.

* * *

Lily Luna is approached by Scorpius Malfoy the following day at the breakfast table. He simply saunters over to her spot and sits next to her as if Al and Rose aren't openly gaping at him from their spot down the table.

"Hello," she says, slightly alarmed at his presence. She flushes, aware that his eyes are fixated on her wandering ones.

"Hello," he says in a voice that makes her shiver with pleasure. He shifts uncomfortably. "You looked really-" He turns a bit pink as he fumbles for the words. "Really, er, nice last night. And, er, now too."

Lily Luna is in a Muggle sweatshirt and jeans and her hair is a mess and she's bitten down all over her nails, but for the first time in her life, she feels absolutely beautiful.


	5. Fred and George: Limited

**Written for Hogwarts May Drabble Event - Limited**

**Word Count: 100 without A/N**

* * *

Sometimes in the night, the red-headed twins sneak out of the Burrow and lie under the stars near the pond. In whispers as innocent as their bright eyes, they dream of their future.

The pond watches them turn seven and carefree, eleven and optimistic, eighteen and ambitious, and it learns to sense that only when they're together are they truly free.

* * *

Now there is just one twin with one ear and only half a heart. He is twenty and spends sleepless nights alone in silence. And the pond knows - it can _feel _\- that he is utterly limited.


	6. Jily: Phenomenon

**Written for Hogwarts May Drabble Event - Phenomenon**

**Word Count: 108 without A/N**

* * *

"POTTER!" Lily, who is covered from head to toe in flower petals, yells out.

"Oh hey Lily. You smell nice. Like lilies." James grins.

She ignores his comment. "Couldn't you have - _I don't know _\- waited until people were gone before you made a thousand flowers explode out of literally _nowhere_-"

"People thought it was rom-"

"I don't care!" she shouts. "Honestly, do you think I'm a _game_ to play or something?"

The smirk drops from James' face as he frowns and stares into her blazing green eyes. The corridor falls silent but for her heavy breathing.

"No," he says at last. "I think you're a phenomenon."


	7. Golden Trio: Heartbeat

**Written for Hogwarts May Drabble Event - Heartbeat**

**Word Count: 107 without A/N**

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione lie in their separate beds with their eyes shut, but none of them are sleeping. Their heavy breaths fill the silent tent with the sound of desperation. None of them has had a proper meal for the past week, and the weight of the locket brings them to their knees.

The fight is _futile_. No matter how much they endure, the green light still awaits them at the end. Harry knows it. Ron fears it. Hermione dreads it.

As the night wears on, the trio's hearts trudge in unison until there's just a single, depressing heartbeat pulsating in their tent of fruitless endeavors.


	8. Ron Weasley: Splinter

**Written for Hogwarts May Drabble Event - Splinter**

**Word Count: 102 without A/N **

* * *

If he hadn't been wearing the locket, he wouldn't have been so brash. If he'd eaten a little more of Hermione's sad attempt at a meal that morning, he wouldn't have been so bitter. He wouldn't have left them like they left him in his dreams. He wouldn't have chosen the very thing he feared, he wouldn't have welcomed it the way he had when he and Harry were yelling at each other and Hermione was begging him to stay.

He wouldn't have left his two best friends. He wouldn't have betrayed them.

Ron was the splinter. He had chosen to be.


	9. Ginny Weasley: Selfish

**Written for Hogwarts May Drabble Event - Selfish**

**Word Count: 115 without A/N**

* * *

"Please," she begged him. She had never felt fear so acute rushing through her constricted veins. Something terrible was going to happen, she could feel it as she stood shakily in the cold, desolate chamber. "Please let me go."

"Oh, Ginevra," Tom said softly. His voice was soothing, and she felt her eyelids become blissfully heavy. She wanted to fight the sleep, she had to... but Tom was her friend, he wouldn't do anything to her, would he? She fell to her knees, suddenly weak. "Don't be selfish."

All of the strength was sucked out of her. Ginny could only manage to whisper a defeated, "Okay," before she fell unconscious in the Chamber of Secrets.


	10. Blackinnon: Crazy

**Written for Hogwarts May Drabble Event - Crazy**

**Word Count: 116 without A/N**

* * *

His scent was so alluring that Marlene thought it should be a sin to smell like that. Cigarettes, soap, a hint of something dangerous - it was completely unfair that he should have this effect on her with such ease. The fact that his dark eyes twinkled knowingly whenever she got the slightest whiff of his scent and felt weak at her knees made it all the more embarrassing.

Lily said that she was in love. James was of the opinion that her female hormones were kicking in. Sirius informed her (with that _stupid_ grin of his) that she was seriously falling for the Black charm.

Whatever it was, Marlene was going crazy for Sirius Black.


	11. Sirius Black: Outside

**Written for Hogwarts May Drabble Event - Outside**

**Word Count: 116 without A/N**

* * *

The morning sun was rising. Sirius breathed in the crisp morning breeze and drank in the dazzling colors in the sky as he stood half-in, half-out of Grimmauld Place, his new prison. He hadn't properly tasted or felt the enticing morning air for months.

What a relief it was, to finally be able to step onto the back porch and lift his head up to the sky! His acute senses smelled the leaves growing on the nearby trees and felt Mother Earth beneath his barefooted feet. These were all little things about outside that he had never noticed or cared about before but loved with all his heart now.

Sirius spread out his arms and smiled.


	12. Hermione Granger: Crimson

**Written for Hogwarts May Drabble Event - Crimson**

**Word Count: 115 without A/N**

* * *

Sometimes when she closed her eyes, she'd see colors.

Green, like the torches that lined the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor; green, like the robes Fenir Greyback wore as he dragged Harry and Ron away. Black, like Bellatrix's wild mane of hair as she threw Hermione on the ground and made her head go black inside and out and _everywhere_. Red, like the flash that hit Hermione's thin form and gladly taught her the true meaning of pain.

Black like the night sky through her heavy eyelids when Dobby Apparated them to Shell Cottage. Green, like the soft sheets beneath her.

Crimson, like the contradictory word carved into her skin that would never fade away.


	13. Albus Dumbledore: Ambition

**Written for Hogwarts May Drabble Event - Ambition**

**Word Count: 116 without A/N**

* * *

When Albus closes his eyes and thinks of Gellert, he never sees the chaos the powerful wizard created. He never sees the battlefield that ended everything but Gellert's life, even though it very well could have. Instead, he sees the promise of summer, the thirst for knowledge, the ambition that powered every decision two young, naϊve boys made.

But how positively _divine_ their ambition had been! Oh, dreams of a better world, a world of fair people and a fair system. A promising future. A beautiful world. It is no wonder that he still looks back upon that summer with fondness.

Ambition. How was it possible that it had been both their rise and their downfall?


	14. Romione: Infinite

**Written for Hogwarts May Drabble Event - Infinity**

**Word Count: 117 without A/N**

* * *

Basilisk fangs clatter to the stone floor. It's possibly the least romantic place to have a first kiss (alright, it's not her _first_, but it's the first to make her feel like this), but Hermione doesn't think about the fact that Harry is just a few feet away, that beyond him is a _battlefield_, that death has never been more imminent than now.

She doesn't think at all, because Ron's hands are sliding into her hair and her hands are wrapping around his neck. The emotions she's been keeping in since the days of Won-Won and Lav-Lav pour out, and it's _dizzying_… yet it's only in that one moment that Hermione believes they are truly, madly infinite.


	15. Lily Evans: Nirvana

**Written for Hogwarts May Drabble Event - Nirvana**

**Word Count: 113 without A/N**

* * *

Sirius often asked her if isolating Godric's Hollow from the rest of the Wizarding and Muggle worlds made Lily and James feel trapped, but Lily always shook her head. "There's something about being cut off," she'd say, "that makes the place feel safer."

And it was true that she and James could relax in the house knowing that their location was a secret. Admittedly, it was also true that it was difficult to let Harry out of sight, but overall, the days in Godric's Hallow never quite seemed numbered.

Sometimes, Lily even fancied those isolated days as a prelude to nirvana. Peace, she told herself as she smiled down at Harry, was near.


	16. Severus Snape: The Days Before

**Written for Hogwarts DADA Assignment 12 - **_Write a series of 5 drabbles about a DADA teacher during their time at Hogwarts._

* * *

The strangest thing was that despite the fact that he would not be teaching the subject he'd applied for, Severus was still looking forward to his first day of teaching.

He had always been fascinated with the chemical analysis of potion making: the way certain ingredients complemented each other, how one degree of heat more or less could change a potion entirely. Scales and knives and cauldrons and sacs of ingredients - he'd appreciated them since his childhood and, as he sat at his new desk, something odd washed over him.

(He hadn't felt like this in years, since days of red hair and green eyes and stolen moments in the library. But the feeling was still as sharp and profound as it had been then, for it was _desire _in the oddest form possible -)

At the moment, at the height of Lord Voldemort's power, the rest of the Hogwarts staff would be as suspicious as they'd like about Severus's loyalties and intentions, but they would, in due time, be convinced of how much he wanted his students to love Potions as he did.

* * *

"So, Severus? How do you like teaching?" The headmaster's blue eyes twinkled, irritatingly, down on Snape's hard black ones.

How was it? How did he like it? Severus almost sneered. "You know very well why I am teaching, and it is not for love of it."

Albus, who could not have missed the disgust in his voice, only smiled. "Yes, of course, but haven't you come to care for your students?" He said this in a tone that implied he was being very serious.

"_My _students? I would no sooner brand those students as mine as they would actually learn to enjoy class."

Because he had been far too optimistic before. Because he had forgotten how stupid and childish some teenagers were. Because he had actually believed someone might appreciate the subject as _she _had.

Severus stood abruptly. "I'm tired. Good night."

* * *

"Detention tomorrow, Mr. Carter. You too, Mr. Newell."

The annoying Hufflepuff and Gryffindor shared an indignant glance as the class quieted in fright. Neither dared speak up against Severus, who towered above them in long black robes. "Yes sir," they muttered under their breaths.

Severus swept past them. He could hear a collective sigh of relief, but he was not finished yet. He spun around to face the classroom; again, the students fell silent as he coldly stared at Newell and Carter.

"I will not tolerate any disobedience. I will not tolerate any horseplay. I will not tolerate cocky students who think that they know best when in reality, they are less worthy of even a hippogriff's acknowledgement. Is that clear?"

The class, now silent and still, nodded.

"Fine. Now get out of my sight."

(Jack Newell had unruly black hair while Aiden Carter had shoulder length dark hair. The sight made Severus's head spin with a headache.)

* * *

The doors of the Hospital Wing swung back easily beneath his fingers, and as if realizing his dark mood, they barreled into the walls beside them with a deafening crash.

"Poppy," Severus said, "get me a potion."

Poppy stared at him, unmoving. "Are you...alright, Severus?"

"Just get me a potion. Something strong."

She frowned even as she began to rummage through her cabinets. "This is a hospital wing, not a bar." But it was in her nature to heal the broken or torn, so she selected a bluish potion and set the vial next to Severus. "Here. It'll help you relax. Don't drink it all at once," she added as he carelessly took a swig of the potion.

He paid no heed to her warning and finished the vial in three large gulps. The edges of his sight began grew blurry with the desire to rest, and he sank deeper into the bed.

Severus hardly heard his own voice as he managed to spit out, "I'm never getting that Defense position, am I?"

* * *

Ten years had not been enough time to prepare himself for this moment, this very moment which he had dreaded and anticipated for years, when the words "Mr. Harry Potter" would coldly escape from his lips as he glared down at the eleven-year-old boy who looked so much like his father.

But, Severus had to admit, it was a relief that from the front of the classroom, the green of the boy's eyes was invisible compared to the black of his pupils. It made it much easier for Severus to see him as James Potter's child.

It made it much easier for Severus to hate the boy as much as he loved his mother.


	17. AstoriaTheo: Neutral

**Week 27: Astoria Greengrass [/Theo Nott]**

**WC: 487**

* * *

Where the turret of the Astronomy Tower meets the sky, there is a narrow strip of concrete. Astoria Greengrass finds it in her sixth year, the night her sister and Pansy Parkinson sneak out of the castle grounds for their initiation ceremony.

On the ledge, she can forget about Daphne. The angry red skin on her forearm, to seep black from the outside in. She can forget her father's letter congratulating her sister's mark, the five words at the bottom of the parchment.

_Tell Astoria she is next._

She shudders, shutting her eyes out from the image of her sister's forearm, clamping down on the part of her screaming words no one can hear - _no, no, I can't, I won't, I don't want to, but maybe I should -_

"Cold?"

Astoria starts so violently that she almost lets go of the fixture she is holding. She twists her head around.

"To be fair, you should've expected it. You're sitting two hundred feet in the air with just your school robes on."

Her mouth parts in astonishment as Theo Nott climbs out to sit next to her. Warmth radiates off of him, but she shrinks away.

He notices and chuckles sardonically. "What? You're the one who is invading my spot."

"_Your_ spot?"

"Usually no one else is here."

She stares at him. More specifically, his left forearm, which is exposed in the moonlight.

"You're not Marked," she notes bluntly. She doesn't even care anymore.

His shoulders tense, and he looks away from her. "Neither are you, Greengrass." He smiles wryly. "Congrats to your sister, though."

"Are you going to be?" she says after a moment, ignoring his comment.

Theo looks at her again. His eyes are an alluring shade of dark brown, she notices, and she finds herself leaning into the heat radiating off his body. He doesn't answer her question - instead, asks one of his own. "Are you?"

They hold eye contact for a long time, the wind whipping Astoria's brown waves into a frizzy, tangled mess long before they break off their stares.

Nothing else is said that night. But every night they meet at the Tower, Astoria leans into Theo's warmth a little more, basking in the relief of finding someone else like her - heaven knows not pure and light, but not completely pure and black either. Neutral. Hands held as the wind whirls around them, threatening to push them clean off the ledge. Neutral. His fingers dancing rays of light across her skin as she cries, scared of being the next Slytherin in charge of detention after avoiding it for so long. Neutral. Lips pressed together fervently, a pocket of silver warmth amidst the cold of the Dementors in the air.

Neutral. Yet clinging onto the warmth of his brown eyes and twirling strands of his hair between her fingers, neutral seems a little less awful, a little less dull, a little more meaningful.


	18. Hermione and Severus: Anew

**NOTP Drabble Competition - Hermione/Severus, #7: **_a lonely street before dawn_

**WC: 468**

* * *

In two hours, the sun would rise into the tendrils of the day Severus hated the most.

He stood on the corner of High Street and Panclair, or perhaps it was just crazy and despair of which he stood at the edge. His dark robes swayed in the morning wind, and he thought if he surrendered to it, maybe the swaying would ease the tightness in his heart.

But he knew only one person could do that on a day like this. He always disliked to depend on her, but today, he would. (He didn't think he could survive if he didn't.)

* * *

In two hours, the sun would rise and Halloween would officially commence at Hogwarts.

But as Hermione trudged down High Street in Hogsmeade, all she could think about was that this would be a grueling day for a certain someone. She grimaced as she approached the street that branched out towards the Shrieking Shack, and saw the stoic figure standing there.

He had to have heard her boots scraping on the concrete as she approached him, but he didn't turn to look at her, not even when she was standing right behind him, the fog of her breath hitting the back of his dark coat.

"Severus," she said softly.

* * *

A hand slipped into his, slipped into his frigid bubble and shattered every bit of his being. Severus gasped and leaned onto the girl standing beside him, her brown eyes probably watching his face with all the warmth and care he once saw from a pair of green eyes.

He wondered if she knew he was thinking of Lily even as she stood beside him. The answer came in an instant - of course she did.

Of course she knew. But she was here anyway.

* * *

Hermione stayed beside him as he stared blankly into the sky, his face shadowed with grief and loss and love. She wondered if she ought to be jealous.

But when he turned to her at last, pain etched into his features but a resigned look set into his eyes, he stared at her with such softness that she did not regret being out here with him.

She offered a slight smile. He shook his head, and placed his free hand gently on the back of her head before pressing his lips to her forehead. Hermione closed her eyes at the intimate touch and smiled at him again when he pulled away.

Hermione's arm tucked around his waist and his fingers began to twirl in her hair, letting her know that he might be grieving the loss of a past love, but he was healing because of a new one in which she was at the center.

"Let's go," he said at last, squeezing her hand in gratitude before they left the street together.


End file.
